The present invention relates generally to engine driven welding systems and, more particularly, to a multifunction meter for use therewith.
Engine driven welding systems generally include an internal combustion engine that generates power used to power the welding-type apparatus. An operator of such devices, in order to effectuate a desired welding process, can control and monitor the power signal required for a desired welding process. The control of the power signal often includes a plurality of switches or dials that an operator can manipulate in order to generate the desired welding signal. During a welding process, the power signal may differ slightly from the selected signal. This deviation of the welding power signal may adversely affect the welding process and detrimentally affect weld quality.
In addition to monitoring the weld power signal, it is also desirable to monitor engine operation. Typically, engines used to power welding-type devices are subject to periodic maintenance. The periodic maintenance of the engine includes maintaining engine oil integrity, coolant levels, and other common maintenance protocols. The engine maintenance protocols are often dictated by the operating conditions of the engine, hours of operation, and engine load criteria. That is, an engine that is operated more often under heavy load or at increased RPM's may require a shorter interval between scheduled maintenance than an engine that is operated under less demanding conditions. In order to ensure extended and reliable operation of the engine, an operator must know the operating history of the particular device. In environments where the device is often operated by several different operators, this creates situations where device engine maintenance may be inadvertently overlooked.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system and method capable of indicating to an operator the operating values of the welding power signal as well as engine operating parameters and maintenance information.